Neutra
Neutra is a Civilized Ice-world, 4th planet in the Europa solar system, which is located at the edge of Garon Nebulae, Segmentum Tempestus. It was colonized during the second expansion effort, with the final goal to colonize all habitable planet in the solar system. It now serves as a recruiting world for the Europan Army and as well as the biggest exporter of the high-quality lumber and mineral ores. It was colonized under the initiative of the Europan Planetary Federation, after the secession from the Imperium of Man. History 944.M40 to 000.M41 The colonization of this planet was, despite thorough preparations and planning, a disaster from the beginning, mostly due to unpredictable and very harsh climate. When the surveys were done and first colonists were about to be landing, the temperatures in the area dropped from relatively comfortable 10°C to -40°C, catching the colonists off-guard. Many people got frostbites or even froze to death as a result. Most of the earth-moving and construction machines froze, so no work was done and colonists had to be evacuated. Another attempt was made about a decade later after thorough preparations and by the end of the century, the first city was finally built, along with all necessary infrastructure, but the extreme weather kept delaying the plan for years and kept causing severe hardships for the workers and colonists. 001.M41 to 204.M41 With the first city standing and functioning, colonization effort was refocused on independence from raw resources and food, so mines were build and greenhouses established, along with harbors and food processing plants constructed. Several new towns emerged, mostly around the newly constructed ore mines, forests or harbors. Again, construction works were slow, frequently delayed by the extreme weather but things were moving forward when possible. 205.M41 to 642.M41 With people getting accustomed to the cold weather and harsh environment not only by customs but also at the genetic level, life was getting a bit easier for them, resulting in people being naturally stronger, tougher and hardier than the average Europan. This reality was taken advantage of by the Central Army Command, who launched propaganda programs to motive Neutrans to join the army. A huge amount of new recruits resulted in dozens of new regiments being formed and by the half of the Millenium, thousands of families had extensive military traditions reaching several generations to the past. Neutra has become the most militarized world in the Federation with 14% of the entire population (roughly 176 million) serving in the army, either as professionals or as reservists, although the number of trained Neutrans is higher due to two years of mandatory military service, which counts towards the Federal service. 643.M41 to the Present day The population grew steadily due to a governmental support program promoting and inspiring Neutran families to have more children and thus more potential recruits. The average number of children per family was 4.11. Many people are however shipped to another world along with their regiments either to bolster the protection and to prevent overpopulation. Considering the last events and increased threat, the program had its funding increased, resulting in the average number of children to 5.71 per family. New regiments are being raised as well while the already established are undergoing rearmament and modernization, while the major cities are being subtly fortified. Landscape & Nature *The landscape is generally very rough, with frequent mountain ridges, crags, or marches, making the terrain difficult to move through, although several regions of the planet are nothing but vast, mostly flat plains. There are also two major oceans dividing the landmass into two major continents. The planet is covered in snow and ice throughout most of the year. *Equatorial area, also often called "the green belt" hosts large amounts of dense forests as well as two out of five great plains. During the summer months, the snow and ice on the equatorial area melts, allowing the plants to blossom and crops to grow. Due to the distance from the sun, a Neutran year lasts for 16 Terran years, which means the growing period lasts usually from 4 to 8 years, depending on the weather. *Areas away from the green belt remain covered in snow nearly permanently, melting only during very hot summers, but those are very rare. The terrain consists mostly of tundras and taigas close to the green belt, and frozen wastelands further to the north and south. *Speaking of wildlife, most animals concentrate in the equatorial zone, where the cold temperatures are not so extreme and also where most of the plants grow. Many larger species, especially predators, hibernate during the winter, usually hidden in caves or abandoned, remote buildings which cover them from the weather. Population, Society & Culture *Population lives mostly in cities located in the equatorial green belt, with other major population centers being towns located around lumber camps, mines, or military bases. Villages (>5000 inhabitants) are very rare and are usually in remote places, often centered around some industrial buildings, lakes or rivers that provide them with work and outside connection. Small settlements (>500 inhabitants) also exist and are as remote as villages, with some being outside the green belt, in the taigas, tundras and frozen wastelands. Hunter-gatherer society in those settlements is not uncommon either. *Speaking of cities, those are usually located at the coast or major rivers and host about 65% of the entire population. Cities usually have co-centric layered defense walls and some districts, usually, those with wealthy people, are often shielded from the outside and have artificially maintained climates and landscapes, like tropical beaches, where people can walk in a swimsuit while there is a raging blizzard outside. *Due to the climate and weather being so extreme, people had to center their habits and culture around it and it also decides what people can or can't do. During summer months, people are, for example, in the fields, sowing or harvesting crops, building structures or relaxing while during the winter months people, at often do the bare minimum they have to because due to the temperatures far below zero or blizzards, they can't do much. Notable locations *'Hannelore' - The capital city, and also the largest city on Neutra. It is located on the coast of the Panovian sea and serves as the main gateway, as it has the largest and busiest starport. *'Tikki Tikki Holiday Resort' - one of the shielded districts in Hannelore. 4x2 kilometers of bars, beaches, and warm sea. Ideal for a family holiday. *'Panzerstadt' - Originally known as Tronheim upon Milligan, it hosts a giant complex of forges and manufactorums dedicated solely to producing armored vehicles of all types for the Europan Army. *'Adebüren' - A city spanning around the reservoir created by the dam of the same name. It is the highest located city on Neutra and the dam, which is also the highest dam in the Federation, supplies several large cities with electricity. *'Pillars of wisdom' - A rocky formation resembling tall pillars. It is said that whoever sees a star fall over the pillars becomes wiser. Notable people *'Gestor Belephon' (to be added) Armed Forces Europa Prime is home to over 350 regiments of all sizes and types, with the roughly same number of regiments sent off-world, yet some stand above the rest due to their qualities, equipment or training utilized the best on this particular world. *''Neutran Panzergrenadiers'' - Considered as elite mechanized heavy infantry regiments, the Panzergrenadiers serve as a very mobile and hard-hitting attack force, specializing in high-intensity combat, breakthroughs, armored assaults, and maneuver warfare. *''Neutran Panzer Corps'' (to be added) Quick Navigation Category:Ice Worlds Category:Civilised Worlds Category:Europan Planetary Federation Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Capt.Hawkins